


The Fool

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 科幻AU。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Fool

*科幻AU

0

我们全都在劫难逃。

群星正在熄灭，宇宙陷入永寂，能量是一切生命活动的基础，而这个宇宙的能量正在流逝。

不明原因。

残存的人类将最后的能量用于修建避难所。

1

“你醒了。”比尔翻了个身，睁开眼睛看见白色天花板的时候房间的另一头传来一个有口音、但很温和的声音，“欢迎来到阿卡迪亚。”

比尔猛地想从床上坐起来，因不熟悉这里的重力环境而困难重重，他靠着床板，努力摆脱行星上的地心引力所带来的不适。那个身影走近了两步。比尔在被子下去摸自己小腿上绑的激光刀片器，没摸到，刀片被收走了。他立刻想到他这次携带的重要物资：聚合能量源。他们把那些物资也拿走了吗？

他注意看那个人，长长的黑色卷发，堪称英俊的脸，说不清是蓝色还是灰色的眼睛。比尔皱皱眉，环视四周的布置。这屋子很怪，天花板难道是水泥砌的、再抹的墙漆？像是八个世纪前的居住环境。举目看不见投影，智能机器人和任何漂浮的东西，床边站着的那个人手里端着一杯茶，是用茶包泡的，茶？认真的吗，最后一片绿茶园和它的基因库在半人马座三个世纪前的战争里永远失落。比尔只在书上读过这东西。

“你好。”比尔谨慎地说。

“你好，从你的身份铭牌上我发现你叫比尔。”对方非常放松地说，伸出了一只手，“你可以叫我卡尔。”

比尔没有伸出手，星际公民不会习惯古老地球的这套打招呼礼仪，再说他也弄不清对方是友是敌。卡尔把手收了回去。

“谢谢你救了我，我将在未来适当的时机表示感谢，予以回报。”比尔快速地说，“现在，拜托把我的随身物品还有我携带的十二个聚合能量源还给我，好吗？聚合能量源。“

卡尔迟疑了片刻。

“我不知道有什么能量源。”卡尔说。比尔立刻认定他在撒谎，卡尔看起来不是个擅长撒谎的人。

“拜托。”比尔焦急地说，比尔所有的武器都被收走了，否则他会用激光枪或者别的东西抵着对方的太阳穴说这话，“聚合能量源——真的十分重要。你知道的，它们所蕴含的能量足以制造十二个不同的短期避难所，让一万两千个生命体活下来。你这里也是个避难所，对不对？你是想用它们维持自己的避难所吗？但你不可能存着它们一个个慢慢用，因为它们自己就会很快衰变，是无法长期保存的。把它们还给我吧，你把我留在这里的时候，人们正在避难所之外冻死！”

卡尔再次犹豫了。

“不行。”卡尔说，看着地面说出这句话，转过身去，向房间之外走去。

“还给我！”比尔惨嚎道，跳下床，觉得自己的身体像铅锤一样重，他吃力地往卡尔背后一扑，碰到了无形的屏障，他朝反方向飞出，摔倒在地板上。

“这段时间你可以留在这里。”卡尔继续往前走，说着话，没有回头，“直到你自愿离开为止。相信我，这儿的生活不坏。”

比尔艰难地爬起来，一头撞到了屏障上，他徒劳地敲打着屏障，对着越走越远的卡尔，吼得撕心裂肺：“我是可以留在这里。但那些等待避难所的一万两千人呢？他们要怎么办啊！”

2

皮特站在观测舷窗前，看着一颗星星死去，吹着一把口琴。

他很高，摘了防护手套的右手捏着口琴，手背上伤痕累累，右手边的舱室里传来东西翻倒的声音，他往右边看了一眼，不以为意，口琴的拍子没有错漏。

“皮特儿——”有人在舱室那头喊他，“米格斯把能量瓶打碎了，你得过来看看，就靠你修了。”

皮特于是放下口琴，他快步往右手边走去。那没办法，船上几乎只有他一个人懂机械维修，而他的船员们制造机械故障可是一把好手。他推门进去，仿佛进入欢乐的家庭聚会现场，地上除了打碎的能量瓶，乱闪的缆线，还有半个打碎的酒杯，载歌载舞的人群稍微停歇了片刻，米格斯讨好地给他送上一杯酒，皮特一饮而尽，蹲下来开始看能量瓶的接口。

“听我指令。”他说，船员们立刻严肃起来，去到各自的岗位上，面对一大堆他们不认识的仪表盘。全船的人都很信任他。皮特继续说，“先在星图上锁定附近的AN-4079号白矮星，以三级速度，手动模式，试图泊入它的轨道。注意打开船舷左侧是3号陨石挡板，关掉7号和9号发动机，把所有可能在急救船区域逗留的人都叫回主舱室以防意外。在能量瓶修好之前，我们需要更稳定一些的外部环境。”

米格斯显得十分担忧。

“我们要为此耽误多久航程？”他问。

“不多，大约三十个小时。不是什么大问题。”皮特把口琴叼在嘴里，熟练地检验着接口电路，“停泊到位之后你们就自己找点事情做吧，尽量不要碰配额之外的药物。我建议可以试着接收一些古董电台打发时间。你们知道的，那些原始录音者都早已死去，却还永远回荡在宇宙中的电波……里面有不少宝贝。”

一部分船员点了点头，是人都知道皮特的古董口味，但这并不代表所有船员都得具有相同的偏好。船员们认真执行了停泊操作，执行完以后，就分头去做自己的事去了。

皮特用收音机找了个古董电台，自己听着，手头快速又灵巧地排查着机械故障。

“皮特儿——”有人叫他，是米格斯，“我真的很抱歉。”

皮特抬眼看了一下他，非常平静：“航程计划不受影响，没事的。”

“我们本来要在R268星的今年秋分之前，泊入R268的轨道。”米格斯复述着他们原定的计划，“再从那里驶往阿卡迪亚。我们要发起战争，夺回阿卡迪亚……”

“是。”

“可是这两天的航程耽误……”

“问题不大，原定秋分之前，只是因为那段时间R268周围的宇宙射线值最低，环境最稳定。”皮特解释道，“至于阿卡迪亚。你知道的，阿卡迪亚永远也不会变。”

米格斯眨了眨眼睛。在宇宙变冷的灾难之后出生的人，很难理解“永远也不会变”的概念。所有的庇护所都会毁于寒潮，发亮的恒星正在逐个熄灭，看起来人们只要因为当下还活着，就该感到心满意足了……

“它在那里等着我们。永远都在。”皮特笃定地说，继续手上的工作，“我们要把那些骗子，撒谎者，剥削者赶出阿卡迪亚。我和卡尔之间有账要清算。”

-1

……

电台录音：“在我们两人之中，你总是更像神的那个，你予夺予求，你洒落祝福，你也诅咒白日。而我呢？我是个人。在我因人类的贪婪沉醉毒瘾被你赶出去的时候是人，在碎石滩上咬着牙一步步爬回顶峰的时候我……我像个人那样爱，卡洛斯，不管怎么说，我像个人那样爱。”

3

卡尔对着镜子，把护肤水一点点用手指拍到下颌，他很小心，以免弄乱了他花费许多时间打理的头发，他认为自己的脸看上去有些浮肿了，不禁担心了起来。面对民众的时候他需要尽力保持形象上的完美。有时候他会想其它庇护所的管理者都是怎么做的，有时候他会想那全都赶不上自己一半的疲累。因为阿卡迪亚是永恒的。你不能仅仅给予民众秩序的承诺，你还得给他们信仰，来度过无尽的时间。

护理完成后，他在几位助理的陪伴下出了门，开始了一天的工作，更准确地说，是踏上一艘唤作“福波斯”的飞车，开始在空中巡视阿卡迪亚。卡洛斯-巴拉特不是那种不近人情的偶像神，只要地上燃起信号弹，甚至只是高声呼叫，他都会降下飞车，去田野上聆听诉求。人们说这里的降水太少，邻居修篱笆越过了边界，乃至局部的宇宙辐射值太高。他都会一一解决。这是门艺术，需要惊人的爱与耐心，调整阿卡迪亚所停泊空间的细微参数，在不造成其它重大变化的前提下，满足民众的需求。人们也爱他，当然。在他们燃起信号弹画着十字的时候（奇怪的中古地球宗教礼仪，但既然卡尔没抱怨，似乎不妨沿用至今）；在他们小声说出自己诉求，甚至不敢平视看他的时候；在他们在离他极远的地方窃窃私语，诉说自己对他灵魂乃至他肉体的渴望与喜爱的时候。卡尔明白自己被崇拜者环绕。有时候他愤世嫉俗地觉得这些全是骗局，有时候他认为至少有些爱是真的。

总好过做个真的暴君。卡尔给格罗西娅的玉米地解决温度问题的时候走神想着。暴君，皮特走的时候在连篇累牍的煽动性文字里反复提到这个词。卡尔读了所有的那些文字。

“瞧瞧那个。”他的一位助理亚当悄悄给他指格罗西娅后院里大量晒干的编制用干草，“我猜那是给你的生日准备的。可能打算给你手工编个塑像。”

“哦。”卡尔很不安地说。

事实上，每年生日他都会用好几天时间加班来拆封礼物。几千民众几乎都会给他献上大费周章的礼品，有时还会攀比。

“这是在阿卡迪亚的第多少个生日了？我觉得礼物都开始没有创意了。这些可怜人的脑袋……”亚当说。

“我不记得是多少个了。”卡洛斯回答。

在阿卡迪亚，时间并没有意义。

4

比尔也被分配到了一块阿卡迪亚的土地，但他并没有心情种那破田。他吃着罐头食品，捣鼓着自制的飞行器，在“福波斯”飞车飞过上空的时候，他顺手点燃了信号弹。

卡洛斯从飞车上走下来，他的几个助理下意识地挡在他身前，尽管其实理论上来说没人能在阿卡迪亚伤到卡洛斯——他是这里的主宰。但助理们都听过比尔试图袭击卡洛斯的故事，他们憎恶着，皱着眉头看着比尔。

“比尔-伯恩斯。”卡洛斯温和地问，“你有什么需求？”

“你敢不敢把他妈的这个东西撤掉？”新来的比尔手指着蓝色的天空和红色的太阳。他的另一只手还拿着一把锤子。

“你是指什么？”卡洛斯问。

“天空盒，障眼法，随你怎么说。”比尔恼恨地回答，“我不知道阿卡迪亚是怎么建造的，但它看起来很精美！我憎恨它的精美，这意味着它要浪费多少能源，本来可以拿来救命的能源！我们都知道，在恒星普遍熄灭的当下，不可能存在这种太阳与天空，你却制造了这种幻象，不是出于任何实用的目的，而是为了美学！同时放任一万两千人在庇护所外面冻死！你这个强盗！夺走了我的能源核心，把它浪费在这种事情上……”

卡洛斯皱了皱眉头。

“这就是你造飞行器的原因吗？”他问。

“如果我可以飞上去，我要把这天空砸烂！”比尔指着天空说。

“如你所愿。”卡洛斯说，转身走向“福波斯”飞车，“上来吧。”

比尔攥着锤子，狐疑地、不情愿地挪上了飞车。卡洛斯把飞车切换到了宇航模式，防护罩落了下来，他们急速上升，比尔感到自己开始失重。

“绑好安全带。”卡洛斯提醒。他们仍在加速上升，比尔手忙脚乱地在舱室里撞来撞去，绑好自己的安全带，卡洛斯和他的助理们只是冷冷地看着他。比尔仍然想要揍卡洛斯一拳，为了那十二个被侵吞的能源核心。等失重到达某一个峰值，比尔的头狠狠撞到了舱室顶端。他头晕眼花地试图适应，揉着头睁开眼睛，向四周一看，忽然愣住。那是他这辈子从来没有看到过的景象。

他们已经位于阿卡迪亚行星的大气层外。

他看见了漫天银河。

几千万颗还没有熄灭的恒星，在遥远的黑夜里对他眨眼。

5

皮特修好能量瓶的时候，发现大部分的船员都刚胡闹完，正在睡眠。他无意把他们叫醒，打算自己也睡一会儿，于是他走到睡眠舱，抬手想把身边仍在播放古董电台的小机器人关掉。

就是在那时他收听到了卡尔的声音。

“让雨落下，让雨落下，让雨落下——”年轻的卡尔在电台里唱。失真的音频消息听起来有几分刺耳。古董电台，这电波是来自很久、很久之前的回忆了。皮特孤独地微笑起来，按下录音键把卡尔的声音记录下来，他看了一眼机器人显示的数据，这电波来自七百个光年之外，那是七个世纪前卡尔发出的消息，经过七百年的跋涉，才在偶然之下撞进了他的收音机。

美好往昔。皮特想，关掉电台，准备睡一会儿。

忽然飞船外接的温度感应器响起了报警。

“紧急戒备！！”皮特大喊，冲回了主控制室，其实不用他喊，船员们也纷纷被报警声惊醒，冲回了自己负责的仪表前，温度感应器上的读数还在下降，负一百九十度，负两百度，负两百零五度，皮特把所有应急能源运转率都推到最高，紧急加速，脱离原有的航道，船员们惊恐地看到引擎压力值越升越高。

“引擎会爆炸的！”杰克在喊。

“没办法了！”皮特喊回去。

舱室外的夜空群星熄灭，黑暗而沉默，他们刚刚掠过的白色岩石行星，在他们身后忽然无声无息地一整个化成了粉末，弥散在太空里。

“是冰点。”米格斯说，六神无主地狂按着客舱环境降压按钮。飞船在以超过设计负载的速度逃命，所有人都脸色发青，皮特觉得喉咙有血腥味，他知道血液快要从他五官里被压得喷射出来了。

冰点，意指绝对零度。按热力学规律，热量总是从热的物体转移到冰的物体去，而-241度（宇宙已知最低温，也即绝对零度，所有分子都会停止运动的温度）在宇宙空间中一旦出现，就像黑洞会吸收周围的光一般，它也会吸收周围的热度，直到一大片宇宙区域都变成趋近于绝对零度的微尘。

在最近几百年里，冰点一直是毁灭庇护所文明的主要原因。

“我们逃不掉了！”杰克在喊。照这样下去，他们要么死于客舱升压，要么死于引擎爆炸，要么就会被冰点追上……这是艘被皮特改装过的小型客船，并没有抵抗这种大灾难的能力。

“那只能赌了。”皮特说，他输入指令，调用了一个从未启用过的功能——他甚至还没来得及在这艘船上试过，他开启了它，等了一会儿，然后把应急能源都关掉，引擎速度降回去。

舱外的温度感应器上的温度回升到了负一百多度。外界环境的一切指标都正常了。

“皮特儿。”杰克不可置信地说，“你做了什么？”

“时空跳跃。”皮特说。

所有人都目瞪口呆。

皮特转过身来，背靠着仪表盘，面对他的船员们，他知道自己欠他们一个解释。

“从第一天起我就给这艘船加装了这一功能。”皮特解释，“但我没有好好测过，不知道它能否成功。我们的原计划就是在秋分之前泊入R268行星的轨道，然后我会利用那里相对稳定的宇宙环境，测试这一功能。等测试完成，就正式进行时空跳跃。但是冰点灾难让我没有时间按原计划执行了，所以我直接冒险启动了时空跳跃。”

米格斯被弄糊涂了：“但原先你是说我们要去R268行星，然后从那里出发，驶往阿卡迪亚并征服它的！”

“我们已经在阿卡迪亚的大门前了。”皮特微笑道，他指指窗外，遥远的天际上，有一颗绿色地表的美丽行星，正在逐渐向他们靠近，“阿卡迪亚停泊在降温灾难还未发生的七百年前，这就是为什么它能永远宁静，永远安全。跨越时空，就是我们原定的航程。”

6

比尔前去拜访卡洛斯的时候，正是深夜，很少有阿卡迪亚的居民会在晚上搅扰他们崇拜的卡洛斯，但比尔问过了守卫的助理，卡尔又说没有问题，比尔就径直走了进去。那是栋漂亮的房子。

他进去的时候卡尔正穿着睡袍，对着麦克风哼着歌，见到他显得非常不好意思。

“总得有点爱好放松一下。”卡尔指指麦克风。

比尔勉强微笑了一下。他试图组织语言。

“之前没有自我介绍，我是位物理学家。”他朝卡尔伸出手去，“我读了你存放在图书馆的那些理论著作，非常惊人。尽管人类早就掌握了一些时空跳跃的基本规律，但要把一整颗星球通过虫洞跃迁到七百年前来规避灾难，只能用奇迹来形容。而且非常大胆。我没想到阿卡迪亚是这样建立的。从这一点上来说，我要向你表示敬意。”

卡尔握了握他的手，仿佛那是只诚实，可信的手。

“我们用了很多年试验。”卡尔微笑道，“没人相信我们。一开始所有东西都只是两个物理学家的痴想和纸上理论，我们乘着一艘破旧的小飞船，在银河系里招摇撞骗，骗取研究经费，直到我们终于弄出了点值得看的东西。我们开始到处给观众演示，让信任我们的人加入进来，最后，砰——这批人成了最早的阿卡迪亚的居民。”

“通过虫洞进行时空跳跃确实是避灾的新思路。”比尔承认，“但是能量耗费巨大。”

卡尔一时没办法控制自己的表情，当然，这混蛋掠夺了十二个能量核心。比尔瞪视着他。比尔在想也许自己都不是第一批受害者。卡尔维持阿卡迪亚多久了？他从哪里搞到能源储备的？

“但明明可以有其它方法的。”比尔指出，“比如，我们都知道，时空跳跃所花费的能量，随跳跃尺度而呈近似指数增长。为什么不跳跃到离原时间更近一些的时间呢？并不是非得跳到降温灾难发生以前呀！任何灾难之后相对稳定的时间点其实都可以。比如，往前跳二十年抵达一个比较安稳的环境，在阿卡迪亚行星上度过二十年，然后再跳一次，重复这个过程。这比你现在跳到七百年前，度过七百年，再重新跳跃其实花费的能量要少许多。干嘛一定要去七百年前那么久远的时间点？”

卡尔有些踌躇。

“告诉我。”比尔看着他，“我就会考虑帮你优化能源机制。我知道，这整个星球只有你一名出众的物理学家，你的头脑早已不堪重负。”

卡尔摇了摇头，比尔的话似乎引起了他一些苦涩的回忆。比尔盯着他看。

“因为我要保护阿卡迪亚。”卡尔吐露说，“我必须把它停泊在唯一能毁灭它的人出生以前。”

“谁？”比尔疑惑万分。

卡尔转身去书架上拿了一本自己的物理著作，他翻开作者页，指给比尔看那个写在自己旁边的名字，那名字比尔并不陌生，所有阿卡迪亚相关的理论研究，几乎都是卡尔和这个人一起合作发表的。但鉴于这个人不在阿卡迪亚，比尔猜想其中一定发生了什么。

“皮特-多赫提还活着？”比尔问。

“是。”卡尔苦涩地说，顿了顿，补充了一句，“我希望是。”

7

皮特忙着拆卸船上的时空跳跃设备。

“你们的身份是难民。”皮特一边忙着一边跟船员说，“为了躲避母星的战争，偶然驶离航道，来到了这里。你们就是生活在七百年前的人，你们不知道什么时空跳跃，明白吗？”

大家点了点头。杰克说：“我以为我们是要向阿卡迪亚发动战争。”

皮特咧开嘴笑：“就凭我们六个人？那做不到。你们要先假装难民进入阿卡迪亚，说服那里的居民起来反叛，我会留在船上。一旦你们发现了什么对反叛很有想法的人，就带上船来见我。杰克，你自称是船长，去见卡尔-巴拉特，就说船上只有五个人。我自己会在飞船上的暗室藏好。”

皮特说完了，发现大家仍然有些犹豫，于是继续鼓励道：“说服居民不会很难。你们知道的，阿卡迪亚就是按照卡尔的理想建造的地方，充满嬉皮式的田园牧歌与虚情假意，再加上传统资本主义社会的那种实质不平等——而他本人就安坐在不平等的塔尖。我不相信这能够长久。”

于是一切按计划进行。阿卡迪亚在短暂的犹豫之后，同意难民船在行星表面降落，管理者卡洛斯-巴拉特亲自来接五位难民。

“杰克-琼斯。”卡洛斯向对方伸出手，叫出了对方的全名，“你们可以叫我卡尔，我是这里的管理者……”

杰克和他握了握手。通过皮特的讲述，杰克总会把卡尔想象成一位油腻的中年官僚，实际情况却并非如此，卡尔看起来坦诚，总是显得有几分局促，眉目之间有许多悲伤的影子。

“最近我和另一位物理学家比尔在一起工作，忙于阿卡迪亚基础设施的优化改造工作。因此，可能没有太多时间专程来找你们了解情况，还请见谅。”卡洛斯指指自己的“福波斯”飞车，“但我的巡视会一如往常。有什么需要的话，在我巡视路过的时候尽管提出。”

杰克点点头，他的目光飘向了飞车上坐着的那位物理学家，他和比尔的目光相遇了，在目光里看见了仇恨，杰克敏锐地意识到了机遇。

“感谢您。”杰克对卡洛斯说。

**

助理亚当把秘密报告送到卡洛斯的卧室门前的时候，卡洛斯正在忙碌，这不奇怪——阿卡迪亚的管理者向来放纵，又多的是崇拜者男女愿意向他们热爱的卡尔献身。亚当等了一会儿，卡洛斯裸着上身，系着一条毛巾开了门：“什么事？”

亚当低着头，看着地面：“有一份紧急秘密报告。”

“紧急？”卡洛斯惊讶，这是个在阿卡迪亚已经许久没听到过的词汇，他拿过报告，草草扫了一眼，用手撑住门框，“哦？扫描结果显示那艘难民船上其实有六个类人生命体，而不是五个？”

“是的。他们向我们隐瞒了一个生命体的存在。”亚当回答，“我想是不是他们来自蓄奴制的文明，或者……这样就会多出一个没有计算的生命体。我想这是最有可能的了。”

“阿卡迪亚不会允许奴隶制的存在。”卡洛斯很肯定地说，翻看着报告，陷入沉思，“奴隶制的猜测可能有其道理，如果真是这样，只要劝说他们放弃蓄奴，放那个生命体自由就好，不过我总觉得……嗯，还是要多防备一二。这几天巡视的时候，福波斯号飞车装载上武器防御系统吧。还有，我房屋的警备系统也要常开。”

“没问题。”

**

杰克把比尔带上了那艘破烂的小飞船，通过短暂的交谈，皮特意识到，比尔将是他们最珍贵的机会。

“我不打算在这个田园牧歌的地方长久呆下去。”比尔声明，“还有那么多将要冻死的人在外面的世界等我回去，我必须胁迫卡尔把十二个聚合能量源交出来。我听卡尔说过你，你是皮特多赫提？他说你是唯一一个能毁掉阿卡迪亚的人。”

“是能毁掉他的人。”皮特纠正。

“我对阿卡迪亚和卡尔都没有意见，我只想拿回聚合能量源。”比尔说。

“那就按我说的做。”皮特戏剧性地压低了声音，“阿卡迪亚的诸多物理实验室里，一定有一个实验室，他不会允许你进入，那里有着废弃的c52号实验。想办法进去，完成这个实验，实验结果将会动摇阿卡迪亚的根基。到时候你就可以跟卡尔谈判，拿回你的聚合能量源。”

比尔十分震惊，难以相信办法竟会这么简单。

“那是什么实验？”比尔问。

“热力学实验。”皮特的眼睛里闪动着光芒，“当初是我倡议开展的，但实验还没完成，我就被驱逐出了阿卡迪亚，卡尔不久后中止了这个实验。我想他隐约已经对实验的结果有所预感，他只是不愿面对它。”

“一个实验结果而已，真的会有那么大的威力？”比尔还是难以置信。

“真相总是有着强大的力量。”皮特说，伸手去拿架子上的违禁药物，“你准备行动的那天，就联系我。我会想办法制造出一些混乱方便你活动。这几天我会一直呆在飞船上倒腾一些机械发明，看来，想在阿卡迪亚活动，你必须得弄出一辆飞车。”

8

皮特捣鼓出的那驾飞车是银色的——主要是飞船上也找不到其它颜色的漆，杰克琼斯凑近观察过，飞车上没有武器系统，设计极大侧重动能方面，几乎就是为了逃命使用的。

杰克把这个想法说给皮特，皮特笑了起来。

“这辆飞车，我们可以叫它菲比。”皮特说，杰克非常怀疑人生，看了看皮特，又看了看飞车。

福波斯是太阳神驾驶的战车之名，每天从早到晚巡视大地。

菲比是“福波斯”一词的女性形式，是月神的战车。

“你想取而代之？卡尔？”杰克直接问。

“白昼和夜晚无法共存。”皮特回答，没有直接回答杰克的问题。

另一方面，煽动阿卡迪亚居民的计划推进缓慢，当地居民普遍抱持犬儒主义，对现状心满意足。尤其是，那些经历过降温灾难的人纷纷表示，他们不能冒毁掉阿卡迪亚的风险，卡洛斯并不是一个糟糕的统治者，就算他是，暴政也总好过外面随时可能冻死的世界。并且，杰克不可置信地说，他觉得有一部分阿卡迪亚的居民好像真的快把卡洛斯当成神了。对神的信任和崇拜是不需要理由的。

“他们意识不到他们所受的压迫……他们甚至可能想要揭发我们。”杰克告诉皮特，“我认为卡洛斯一定已经听到一些风声了，我们离被揭穿不远了。”

“计划看起来需要临时修改。”皮特承认，“直接发动革命既然不可行，我们开始着手计划一次刺杀吧。”

“……啊？”

比尔通知皮特自己已经探明c52号实验的实验室位置，可以开始行动的那天晚上，船员卡缇娅把银色飞车“菲比”开到了卡洛斯住宅附近的荒野里，其它人携带武器，从飞车上下来，步行前往卡洛斯的住宅。皮特先把一个小型机器人投掷到正门附近，让它发出声响吸引负责警卫的助理们过去查看，然后带着其它人翻墙从花园进入，他打了个响指，不知启动了什么微型机器人，巨大的景观喷泉化作冰山，堵住了花园的入口。

“以前我从没见你做过这种事。”杰克敬佩又畏惧地说。这近乎魔法。

“我也只能在阿卡迪亚做这种事，毕竟我是创造它的人。”皮特说。

皮特带着四名船员一路前行。他们时间不多，但皮特并不焦急，谨慎地挪到了后门所在的位置，用早已准备好的器具暴力破门，迄今为止，他们没有遇到抵抗。

后门轰然倒塌，皮特带头踏入，左右的储物柜里各伸出了一个黑洞洞的自动机枪枪口，皮特抬头一看，卡洛斯站在楼梯上，端着步枪对准他们。

“从我的房子里滚出去！”卡洛斯吼道。

“集火。”皮特下令。

皮特只有很短的时间来作出反应，他左手作出魔法般的复杂手势，用微型机器人哑火了左边的那挺机枪，右侧，米格斯手中的防爆盾暂时抵挡了两三发子弹，皮特就地翻滚，躲开卡洛斯对着他从高处射出的连串子弹，他抬头望去，才发现船员们射向卡洛斯的子弹都被能量屏障抵挡，掉在了卡洛斯周围，如同神迹。

“你们先尽量搞定右边的机枪，我来搞定能量屏障。”皮特下令。

卡洛斯手头步枪的子弹打完，正在自动换弹，他顺手抄起一截被击断的楼梯扶手，朝着皮特和船员们扔过去，充满怒火。皮特开枪在半空中击碎了它。

卡洛斯重新端起步枪。

“想知道我为什么回来吗？”皮特问。

“从你带人闯进来的犯罪行为来看，再明显不过了。”卡洛斯回嘴。

“哦得了吧，我们最多是扯平，卡洛斯，你把我赶出我自己修建的阿卡迪亚，我来把你赶出你自己的宅院。”

“这不是一回事。我只想保护阿卡迪亚。”卡洛斯对着右侧机枪附近的墙面开枪，使得几位船员没法靠近它，“而你这卑鄙无耻下流虚荣的混蛋试图毁灭它。”

“同样的话我该回敬给你，卡洛斯，是谁享受着假扮神明的感觉？是谁在毁掉我们的阿卡迪亚？”

卡洛斯刚要回话，皮特抬手对着他开了一枪，子弹从他耳朵上方飞过，擦破了点皮，打在墙面上。

卡洛斯这才发现，他们谈话的时候，皮特一直在用微型机器人消耗能量屏障。

卡洛斯立刻下蹲，用残存的楼梯扶手作最后的掩体，但皮特的连串子弹逼迫他手擦着碎石，滑下楼梯，他又打光了一挂子弹，干脆把笨重的步枪一扔，矮身低头，快步冲向了皮特。电光石火间，皮特对着他射出了三发子弹，卡洛斯自己新摸出来的那把左轮则射出了两发子弹，双方都没打中，但两人之间的距离已经不超过一米。

他们最终面对面站着，卡洛斯的左轮抵在皮特的额头上，皮特的手枪则顶在卡洛斯的心脏上，两人都扣住扳机，彼此僵持。他们看着对方的眼睛。

皮特似乎想说什么，但动了动嘴唇，什么都没有说出来。长时间的沉默。卡洛斯松开手，左轮从他手中滑落，砸在地板上。他仍然看着皮特的眼睛。

皮特的手枪从卡洛斯的心脏处挪开，一枪打在卡洛斯左臂上。

9

皮特带着几位船员，转身就跑，他们背后是卡洛斯无尽的咒骂，杰克断后，他心有余悸地最后看了一眼倒在地板上、充满怨恨的卡洛斯，并没补上一枪，也跟着迅速撤退，逃跑的时候，他问出了船员们共同的疑问：“你这是在干什么？皮特儿？”

“逃命。”皮特言简意赅，说了等于没说。

助理们被冰墙阻拦，一时无法进入花园，皮特带着几人从另一侧的篱笆处翻墙逃跑。他们一直跑到了卡缇娅处，她驾驶着“菲比”，带着他们腾空而起。

“我们会被追上的！”米格斯说。

“暂时不会，他们得先救治卡尔。”皮特检查着他们剩余的弹药，“那一枪近距离抵着打出，会把他手臂炸断，他们得先救他，否则他就会流血而死，之后还得安排人看护他，给他迅速组织断肢接续的手术。我们可以逃出很长一段距离。”

“呆在这里，早晚会被追上的。那我们接下来去哪儿？”卡缇娅问，“回飞船吗？我们要驾驶飞船离开阿卡迪亚吗？”

“不。不去飞船。”皮特回答，“往前开，越远越好。我想，以阿卡迪亚对卡尔的敬爱程度，很快我们将遭到整颗行星的围剿，这就是刺杀行动一开始的目的。卡尔并不是目的，引起整颗行星的注意才是。我们是诱饵，卡缇娅，鱼已经上钩了。”

**

比尔终于找到了传说中的废弃的c52号实验台。所有助理和安保人员都已撤离此处，卡尔也不会再过来了。比尔翻看着实验笔记，研究c52实验的装置，他吃惊地发现，这一实验装置部分是一个可控的小型时空穿梭仪，能够制造虫洞，将数克的物质传送回二十年以前。

“这有什么用？为什么会动摇阿卡迪亚的根基？”比尔感到难以理解。他继续研究，发现实验装置的其余部分也只是模拟宇宙环境，并提供了一个强有力的屏障，保证实验发生的影响不会波及到外部世界。

算了，迅速开展这个实验，一切就会清楚了。比尔观察实验室环境，想。但愿他从实验室其它地方偷能源的时候不要被发现。

10

逃亡的第二天。

“看看他们的简陋设备！比福波斯战车差远了。”阿卡迪亚居民自制的飞行器升空，加入追捕的时候，皮特嘲讽地说，“明显，福波斯的技术没有被分享出来。这不该是阿卡迪亚的意义。几万几乎只懂耕地的农民和几个尽心尽力，把持技术的官僚，真叫我恶心。”

卡缇娅懒得跟他搭话，她正在全神贯注地驾驶“菲比”号，他们已经陷入了整颗星球的围剿，投降只是时间问题。杰克琼斯干劲十足地把自制的武器架到“菲比”号的尾翼上，试图威胁追兵。

“把头缩回来吧。”皮特建议道，“这些追捕我们的自制飞行器尽管配备武器都很简陋，但他们数量众多，咱挨颗流弹也不划算……啊？呃，当我没说。”

一颗飞弹精确地在他们尾翼上爆炸了，炸掉了一半的武器设备，一驾金光粼粼的战车正从远方迅速赶来，正是“福波斯”号，飞弹正是它发出的。

皮特实在不想再多看驾驶着“福波斯”号的那几个凶神恶煞的助理，把头缩到了座位下面，打手势提醒其它人也这么做，然后手动升起了后方的防护罩。

“我们真的不打算还击了吗？”杰克喊着问他。

“我们的目标就是跑。”皮特说，“跑得越远越好。这将是场漫长的追逐……直到我们被彻底包围为止。”

**

比尔终于搞到了足够的能源，过程十分顺利，顺利到让他心生疑惑——人都到哪儿去了？实验室附近所有阿卡迪亚的居民似乎都不见了，连助理们也都不在。他看到几架自制的飞行器在附近升空，但他并不明白究竟发生了什么。

比尔开始按部就班地搭建实验环境，替换掉老化的元件。他经过思考，把时空跳跃二十年的目标改为了四十年（他从元素半衰期判断，二十年正是实验被放弃至今所经过的时间。这样，那几克物质就能够回到它们当初被设定应该前往的时间点），认真检验所有实验元件与流程，花了他很长的时间。他郑重地按下了启动键，盯着计时器，等待那几克物质消失。

那是他这辈子所看到的最后的景象。

**

八个小时后，皮特和他的船员们被捕了。如果不是有助理拦着，皮特怀疑自己很可能会当场被激愤的民众围殴致死。他们被送到了卡尔面前。卡尔，刚做完手术，左臂仍然缠着纱布，坐在自己满是瓦砾碎片的房子里。

“先把其它人带走吧。我想单独跟皮特谈谈。”卡尔说，觉察出了助理的迟疑，挥了挥手，“我没事的。不用担心我。”

11

皮特手无寸铁地坐在卡尔对面的地上，注意到卡尔的伤口恢复情况很好，这让他觉得很高兴。但，皮特不知该作出什么表情，他转过头，看着窗外草木在被炸得乱七八糟的花坛里死撑，生机盎然。

卡尔试着开口，欲言又止，他可能想要问问皮特昨天为什么那么做，但没问出口。皮特固执地盯着窗外。卡尔试图找寻更应该讨论的话题。

“我一直想要你回来的。”卡尔说，“尽管我们对所有的事情有……那么不同的意见。”

“你在撒谎。”皮特说。

“我没撒谎。你收到了我唱那些愚蠢歌曲的电台，是不是？或许还不止一次。要是没有电台，你是怎么在茫茫时间之河里追溯定位到阿卡迪亚所停泊的准确时间点，以及它的物理坐标的？那是我发出的信息，你收到了。”

皮特转过头，抬起眼来看他。屋子里安静得连针落下的声音都听得见。

“但是比尔告诉我说。”皮特慢慢地说，“你之所以把阿卡迪亚停泊在七百年前，是为了躲避我。”

卡尔咬了咬嘴唇。

“一开始，是的。”卡尔说，“后来我后悔了。”

皮特想要说话，但有人敲了敲门。卡尔皱了皱眉，叫人进来，问什么事。

“实验室发生了温度事故。”助理回答说，“诡异的低温，我们正在注入能量，竭力抑制低温区域扩散。但您最好来一趟现场。”

听到温度事故这个词，卡尔的脸色变得惨白，猛地站起来走向助理，皮特忍不住在他站起来的时候伸手托了他一下，卡尔回头看了他一眼，下令准备“福波斯”飞车。

他们赶到的时候，临时志愿者正在努力封锁区域，皮特使用微型机器人进行协作，阻止低温继续扩散。现在，以实验室为中心，出现了一片可怕的低温区域，温度计显示其温度约为负两百度，秘密实验室已经完全化为粉尘，志愿者报告说，事故中心的温度可能一度低至绝对零度。皮特四下看了一圈，没找到比尔，他背后一凉。

“你干了什么，皮特？”卡尔问。

皮特知道卡尔在问什么。

“我找比尔偷偷重启了c52号实验。”皮特如实相告，“我去袭击你就是为了把阿卡迪亚居民的注意力都吸引走，让他能够安全实验。但我没想到会这样……他可能自己改动了什么实验参数。我认为这不是操作错误，卡尔。这是实验结果的扩大展示。”

卡尔的脸色更加苍白：“……我猜他改了跳跃时长相关的参数，造成了成倍的后果。毕竟二十年过去了，他可能想保证实验结果准确无误。”

皮特点点头，同意这个猜想。他们看了对方一会儿，彼此知道命运之锤已经落下。

“我能说出来吗，卡尔？”皮特又问。

卡尔转头看着事故中心，眼眶发红：“你说吧。”

于是，当着志愿者们的面，皮特说出了他被证实的猜想。

“当初建造阿卡迪亚的时候，我和卡尔所采用的时空跳跃方法，并不是常规方法，不是通过加速超过光速来引起时光倒流。那种老方法只适用于运送无生命的介质，所耗能量也太大。我们冒险使用了人工虫洞，我们天真地以为，当时全宇宙只有我们在这个层面用这东西。”

“我们成功进行了很多次实验，并完成了阿卡迪亚的雏形。然后我——我们——意识到，你不可能把几万吨物质从A空间搬进B空间而不造成其它任何边缘效应。物质即能量，我们回溯时间的行为实质上造成了这个宇宙的能量流失。”

“我自己有一个更可怕的猜想。我们也许不是茫茫宇宙中唯一进行这种实验的个体。也许正是这种实验造成了我们宇宙的降温灾难！讽刺的是，降温灾难本身正是我们试图建造阿卡迪亚的缘由。也许早在我们自以为是的发明之前，这个宇宙就已经因为各类虫洞实验而千疮百孔了。为了验证这个猜想，我提议进行c52实验，但不久，我因为药物滥用问题和卡尔吵翻了……当然还有我们对阿卡迪亚政治理想的不同看法，总之，我被赶了出去。”

“我没有。”卡尔说。

“好吧，是我自己离开，而你从此对我关上了大门，带着阿卡迪亚逃到了七百年前。这有区别吗？重点是c52实验从此被叫停。而你把耳朵堵住，在漫长的年月里一直不愿重启它。不愿证实我们最可怕的噩梦。”

“我应该早点开启实验。”卡尔承认。

“这个实验结果，直观地告诉我们，物质跃迁离开时间流的瞬间，确实会在原地造成冰点。”皮特指着事故现场，“因为跃迁行为会带走所有物质和能量，冰点的定义就是没有能量的地方。可以想见，阿卡迪亚的每次跃迁，也会在之前的时空里留下相同的后果。即，最终导致我们的宇宙变冷。”

在场的志愿者全都陷入沉默，努力思考着皮特与卡尔刚才说过的话。卡尔站在原地，他很少落泪，但此刻他脸上有水珠滑落。

“先回去吧。”皮特把手放在他肩上，“……还有，我的船员能不能先放出来，我想他们还在被关着。”

**

当天晚上，卡尔独自回了自己的家，大概要回去再考虑，皮特和他的船员们呆在一起。

“我以为这会是一场战争。”杰克说。

“这是一场战争。”皮特说。

“不是那种我们以为的战争。”杰克困惑地说，“你最后还是把选择权交给了卡尔，让他在两者之间选择。要么关闭阿卡迪亚，中止时空跃迁行为，停止制造冰点，把聚合能量源还给外面等待能量的可怜人，要么，自私地把幸福的理想乡永远延续下去。但这选择……至少也是很艰难的选择，很难相信他会选择虚妄的道德，而放弃他手里已有的所有那些东西。”

皮特低下头。

“你们不了解卡尔，但我了解。”皮特说，“我信仰他。”

12

“决定已经做出。”第二天，在远程会议上，卡洛斯对着阿卡迪亚的全体居民宣布，“我想要中止阿卡迪亚项目。”

“它既不能恒久运作，因为每次跃迁都会耗费巨额能源，也没法承担它自身所会带来的负面后果。实际上，我一直在用侵吞流浪者资源的方式维持它的能源消耗，实质上，是侵吞别人的生存机会，并且，到目前为止我们也已经在不知情的情况下，制造了太多的冰点。”

“也许阿卡迪亚的消亡并不能让整个宇宙停止变冷，因为，也许宇宙的其它角落里还存在着其它类似的项目……但，这可以是个开始。也许，随着我们一个个地把能量还给宇宙，在几个世代之后，降温灾难可以中止，宇宙可以重新变得适宜居住。这也许太理想主义，我不知道。但阿卡迪亚也属于你们，你们认为呢？你们它是否应该继续存在？我已经做出我的选择，而我，作为阿卡迪亚几百年的统治者，最后一次请求你们同意追随我的选择。”

阿卡迪亚的居民以非正式的方式表达了自己的看法，毫不意外地，他们中的大部分人仍然对卡尔表示忠诚。

“我们预备留出90天时间，请大家撤离。具体的撤离方式我们之后会详细说明。”皮特凑到话筒旁说，“90天之后，我和卡尔将以一种特殊的方式中止阿卡迪亚。”

90天之后，皮特和卡尔开始登山，他们试图登上阿卡迪亚行星上最高的一座山峰（当然，是在核动力喷气背包的帮助下），登山到一半他们就相互吵架，并埋怨对方为什么当初要把这事如此仪式性地安排在这么高的地方，他们举证示例，都认为这事当初是对方的主意。在两人都精疲力尽，终于气喘吁吁地，无意识地拉着手走上通往顶峰的山路之后，他们在顶峰看到了几棵大树，他们坐在树下，启动了装置，霎时间，他们面前出现了两个相对而坐的人影。

13

“晚上好。”卡尔喘着气说。

年轻版的皮特转过头来，手指仍然放在电脑键盘上，他看起来欢快又充满恶作剧的意味：“你来了。”

“你们来了。”年轻版的卡尔说。他打量着气喘吁吁的皮特和卡尔。

皮特开口：“当时我们——”

年轻版的皮特给他接话：“当时我们决定建立阿卡迪亚，于是我们先在顶峰相对而坐，在这里设立了一个时空锚点。我们相约，如果以后这个计划造成了巨大的恶果，我们就回到这一时刻，阻止年轻的自己。”

年轻的卡尔尽力掩饰着自己的失望。

“我还以为万无一失。”年轻的皮特说，“没想到我们立下誓约以后不到两分钟，你们就出现了。”

“说来话长了。”皮特一屁股坐到他们面前，从年轻版的卡尔手里抢了一支吸了一半的烟，“总之计划必须中止，再也不要搞这种计划了。永远。”

年轻版的皮特好奇地打量着他们。年轻的卡尔转身面对中年的自己。

“我很高兴你们是一起前来。”年轻的卡尔说，“这一点我倒没想到。我以为我们一定会……”

卡尔耸了耸肩：“在所有那些事情之后你会发现仍然是值得的。”

“好吧。”年轻的卡尔说，“我们这就中止计划。放心，我们不会骗自己。你们怎么办？还要回原来的时空吗？”

“应该不用了。”皮特慢慢地说，“你们废弃计划之后，建造了阿卡迪亚的我们就不会再存在，也不会有这次时空旅行，我们大概会被扔到另一个平行时空的未来里去，在那里没有资源被掠夺，在那里比尔仍然活着。”

“比尔是谁？”年轻的皮特提问。

皮特微笑起来，把自己的帽子拿在手里慢慢转着圈：“你猜。”

承诺已经做下，计划开始遭到废弃。皮特与卡尔开始听到时空的风声。他们互相看了对方一眼。

尾声

破旧脏乱的垃圾船。垃圾全部堆在船体尾端，由拖钩牵引，随着垃圾船极慢的速度，航向另一颗星球。

这艘船是二手的，看起来不比它拖拽的垃圾更值钱。

皮特从吊床上醒来，发现卡尔正坐在板凳上，用放大镜看着手里从垃圾里翻出来的古董金饰。皮特喊了一声：“卡尔。”卡尔抬起头。他们看着对方的眼睛，明白对方仍然拥有另一个时空的记忆。

“就像一场大梦啊。”皮特躺回去，看着天花板，“只除了我们都老了。”

“确实。”卡尔同意。卡尔拽着缆绳，灵巧地攀上了吊床，把皮特吓了一跳，但卡尔是想指给他看船顶一片生锈的模糊铁片，像是手工钉上去的。上面歪歪斜斜有几个字母。

“阿尔比恩。”卡尔读出来，“跟我俩拥有的第一艘船是同一个名字。我还挺惊讶的，我还以为，放弃阿卡迪亚之梦以后，我们也会放弃这个名字。”

“不会的。”皮特固执地说，他抬起手，抚摸那个铁片，“只要我们还在一起，阿卡迪亚就永远存在。”


End file.
